Blue Flame
by LittleMissBlue93
Summary: What if Ruby was on the brother s side anyway? What if she came back from Hell? What if she showed up at Lisa s house while Dean is there? Happens during 6x14 Give it a chance please. This is a one-shot.


**Hi, everyone! This is a one-shot for an idea I had. I love Ruby, well the way Katie Cassidy made her a badass character anyway and since I didn´t like her death, I decided to write this story. I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I own nothing xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

He had been wrong. Terribly wrong. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, not even to Sam. It just wasn't his thing. Regardless of how much he tried, Dean Winchester did not like emotions, even though that was exactly what kept him human.

Sometimes he liked to blame this part of his personality on his hunter training but he knew that it was all him. Despite of how much he tried to forget, he just couldn't. The guilt was burning him like a blue, almost white flame. It was hotter and much more intense than anything he had ever experienced and that was saying something. It reminded him of his time in Hell and that was exactly where _she _was.

They didn't have the best relationship, in fact they were at each other's throats most of the time. He hated her because of what she was and what she represented. She despised him because he was arrogant and a dick.

Sam used to say that they had the ugliest fights and that much was true. As soon as she showed up, his little brother began to question every single thing that their father had taught them and it made Dean sick to his stomach. He was the obedient son, after all.

A hunter's life was everything he had ever known and he was happy with his life most of the time but, just like his little brother before him, Dean too was now beginning to question if he had done the right choice when he decided to follow the family tradition. And all because of her. If John Winchester knew about this, he would be rolling in his grave in disgust.

She was a demon and he was a hunter, so by nature they were enemies, which was the exact reason why he treated her like shit. It was the reason he pleaded with Sam so many times to just get rid of her, because that's what they did. They murdered monsters.

Regardless of all those warnings, bit by bit, at least in Dean's eyes, she started to manipulate his brother into doing what normal and uncorrupted hunters, would not.

So when the time to kill her came, Dean Winchester didn't think twice about stabbing her with her own knife. As soon as she was dead, he forced himself to shrug every ounce of guilt he felt, never showing it. He may be a hunter but that didn't mean he liked to commit murder.

Sam didn't take it well, though. He knew what she was and what she had done, but he had trusted her and even bonded with her over certain aspects of their life. Eventually Sam moved on. They never mentioned her again and completely ignored her death. Everything was fine for a while, until they learned the truth that is.

He remembered it just like it was yesterday.

_The Winchester brothers were in another run down motel, in another insignificant small town trying to find a way to track a wendigo who was leaving a very obvious and bloody trail behind him, when Castiel popped up like he always does._

_Their weapons were on top of the table as per usual._

"_Where did you get that?" asked Castiel looking at the silver curved knife. _

_Both of them exchanged wary looks but answered him nonetheless._

"_A demon gave it to us, Cas. What's the big deal?"_

"_Don't lie to me, Dean. Ruby would never give that knife to anyone. Where is she?"_

"_Ruby? You know Ruby?" muttered Sam, obviously shocked._

"_She's dead." answered Dean. "That bitch asked for it."_

_Castiel paled. It seemed that the blood on his body had simply evaporated. _

"_The two of you shouldn't have done that. There are a few things you don't know. I have to find a way to fix this."_

"_Fix what, Cas? What are you talking about?"_

_The angel explained to the last surviving Winchesters that Ruby was in fact, a double agent. She was working with a few angels to make sure that the boys were safe. Well as safe as hunters could be._

"_If all of that is true, why did she promise Sam she could keep me out of Hell, huh? Why did she get him addicted to demon blood?" _

"_We don't always agree with her methods boys but, if they get the work done there is no room for arguments. Just know that everything she did was to keep you two from the line of fire." And he disappeared just like that._

All of this had happened weeks ago and they hadn't heard from Castiel ever since. They tried to contact him several times and none of them worked.

Now the two brothers were sitting in a bar with a drink on their hands wallowing in their guilt.

"You should go. Ben wouldn't call you unless it was important."

A few hours ago, he had received a call from Lisa's son claiming that his mother was in danger. The only thing that stopped him from going right away was Sam, who was more depressed than usual now that he had learned that his blonde/brunette demon friend was not a bitch after all.

"And you'll be fine on your own?" Sam nodded."Are you sure, Sammy?"

"Positive."

Dean left, driving to another small town a few miles away.

As soon as he arrived to the Braeden house he realized he had been played. Apparently Ben's "emergency" was his mom's date with a doctor, whose name he couldn't bring himself to remember.

Lisa was beyond unhappy with how her night was going. Despite the awkwardness between them, she managed to cancel her date and invite him for dinner even if only for her son's sake.

Silence fell on the room, until someone rang the door bell.

"It must be Matt. I mentioned you were here and he wanted to meet you." Dean nodded while Ben got up to answer the door.

Lisa was smiling, however that didn't last when she saw Ben bring a woman inside.

"Who are you?" she asked, making Dean look up.

As soon as he saw _her, _he choked. She was back into her original meatsuit, meaning that her hair was long and blonde and her skin was slightly tanned. He would never tell anyone this but, this body suited her much better than the last one. Her blue greenish eyes had a certain glow to them. Dean wasn't sure what it was but it made her…well her.

"For the love of God! When are you going to learn to chew your food before you swallow it, short bus?"

"Ruby? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes just like she always did when he said something stupid. She may have spent time in Hell but her personality was still intact.

"Obviously. You know the reason why I'm here. Where is it?"

So that was why she came to find him. She wanted her knife back, not that he could blame her. He would do the exact same thing if he was in her shoes.

"You two know each other?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Asked Lisa and Ben at the same time.

"Blondie and I go way back." answered Dean while the blonde demon kept her facial expression neutral. "How did you get out?"

"It wasn't thanks to you, that's for sure." She paused and sat on Lisa's dining table. "Apparently a friend from above went down there and prevented my essence from burning to a crisp in the pits of Hell. They eventually found a discreet way to let me out."

Ruby spoke with a bored tone. The thing about her was that she never had to raise her voice to make you scared or fearful. The energy around her did that.

"You don't seem very grateful." Intervened Lisa.

"It's not in my nature to be grateful to anyone, specially when it comes to angels."

"What are you?"

Ruby flashed her black eyes making Ben and Lisa gasp.

"It's okay. Ruby is a… friend." Once more, the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Quit stalling, Dean. Where's my knife?"

The hunter didn't speak, because for the first time in forever he was speechless. Things between the two of them had ended tragically but at the same time he knew he had to say _something_, which was a huge problem for him. Dean Winchester didn't do apologies. Ever. He was a kill first and ask questions later type of a guy. Sam was the one that knew how to persuade people with his words. If his little brother was here, he would probably hug her or say some cheesy crap to make the demon forgive them, but he wasn't like that.

Three sets of eyes were locked on him, expecting him to answer, however the only blonde female narrowed her eyes, making the lights of the whole house flick.

"You lost it?" she asked with a tone that could make Lucifer himself flinch.

"Whoa. What? Did I lose it? Who the hell do you think I am?" she gave him a look that clearly stated that he wouldn't like her answer. Reaching into his jacket, he grabbed Ruby's knife. "See? The mystical demon killing knife is right here, okay? No need to PMS."

She reached towards it but before she could grab it, he flinched away.

"You're _really _pissing me off, Winchester. If you have something to say, spit it out before I lose my patience and drag your meatsuit to the closest hellhound!"

The Braeden's looked scared. Ben walked up to Dean, facing the blonde demon.

"You can't do that! He's a hunter!"

"Sorry to break it to you kid, but hunters are only humans and that one is the most retarded of the whole bunch."

"Still a bitch, huh Blondie? Hell hasn't changed you at all."

She smirked. A chill inducing smirk. If he was a normal human he would have crawled to the nearest corner and fear for his life. Lisa grabbed Ben and shielded him from Ruby and Dean.

"Actually, it has." What happened next was extremely unexpected. Dean found himself colliding hard with a wall and struggling to breathe. Regardless of how much he tried he couldn't move.

The demon's eyes flashed black and she smirked again, as she looked straight into his hazel eyes.

"I would sleep with an eye open from now on if I were you. If you ever even _think_ about pulling another stunt like that, dumbass, I will send you back to Hell and make sure that the time you spent with Alastair looks like a walk in the park. Got it?"

He nodded since it was the only thing he could really do. Now that he knew whose side she was really on, he wouldn't try to kill her. At least it wasn't on his plans to.

"Got it. Scout's honor!"

She rolled her light colored eyes, again. It seemed to be her most common reaction to his statements.

"The world is doomed."

Ruby took her knife from his hands and started to walk out of the Braeden's house. Lisa and Ben started checking Dean for injuries, even though he had none.

"It's nice to have you back, demon girl."

The demon turned around, while twirling her knife.

"It's great to be back, short bus."

She disappeared into thin air making the lights go out for a few minutes.

Believe it or not, he really was glad she was back. In the supernatural world, allies were never enough. That girl was the epitome of Hell, burning everything in her path, but he couldn't care less. Ruby was their ally and demon or not, they would make it work. They always did.


End file.
